Typical oil operation mechanism of a conventional bearing seal assembly generally includes: a step of a lubrication system supplying lubricating oil; a step of a transmission shaft rotating an oil slinger at a high speed to spin off excessive lubricating oil in a tangential direction, and a step of an upper oil-return passage and a lower oil-return passage of an oil tank collecting the recessive lubricating oil. In the conventional bearing seal assembly, a spaced ring is applied to inhibit possible friction caused by an identical element contacting both an inner ring and an outer ring of a bearing, and a pressure ring is applied to position the bearing. In addition, while the excessive lubricating oil diffuses toward a passive side (i.e. the impeller side), a slinger groove of the transmission shaft would serve as a first stage of oil-blocking means. Also, a labyrinth ring is used as an oil seal.
In a positive pressure (i.e. air-blowing) condition, the air flow is pushed from the passive side to the power side (i.e. the motor side interior to the bearing seal assembly), such that the sealing components can be further depressed to avoid possible oil leakage. However, as soon as the pressure shifted from the positive pressure into a vacuum, the pushing of the air flow will be reversed to form a pulling force from toward the passive side (i.e. exterior to the bearing seal assembly). Thereupon, the lubricating oil would leak to the passive side (i.e. the impeller side), and thus the work fluid in the passive side would be contaminated. This is the reason why the oil-sealing ability of the conventional bearing seal assembly is not satisfied.
Therefore, the topic how to provide an improvement good at sealing, air-exhausting, oil-collecting, oil-slingering, oil-supplying and oil-returning so as to achieve fluent flows of the lubricating oil, effective leakage inhibition and better positive/vacuum pressure working conditions in an assembly of a lubrication system for fluid machinery is definitely urgent to the art.